The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,618; 5,486,259; 5,695,291; 5,785,442; 5,820,277; 5,833,377; 5,961,228; 6,059,468; 6,078,345; 6,142,622; 6,164,203; 6,241,407; 6,336,760; Users Manual, Paxar Model 656/636 Manual Edition 6.3, 8 August 2003; and Ink Jet Care Label Printers From Markem Technology That Delivers High-Quality Care Labels At Savings Of Up to 50% brochure, circa 1999.